Eternity 2?
by Ally K
Summary: Sam is in surgery but will she pull through?


Eternity 2/?  
  
TITLE: Eternity (2/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS: 100 days, Cold Lazurus  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: 6- sequel to series entitled 'Mine'  
  
RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Light swearing. SUMMARY: Sam is in surgery but will she pull through? DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Give me feedback and tell me what you think!  
  
Eternity 2/?  
  
#Darren#  
  
How could she kill herself to save him? She was mine, not his. My plan was perfect, perfected by months of preparation. Months of waiting for her to been mine for eternity. She would have been had he not come, she had no way of getting away. Not that she would have. She was beginning to fall in love with me. I could see it in her eyes. She was forgetting all about him. Finally realising that she never loved Colonel O'Neill, but she'd found someone much more suited to her. Someone that understood her passions for science completely, instead of not even letting her explain because it bored him. He didn't deserve her and everyone at the base knew he betrayed her on that planet he was stuck on for all those months. Had he not come back, my plan would have worked sooner. She'd forgotten him and would have soon seen what was in front of her. Of course I had only just met her, but even then I knew. She is perfect in everyway. If he'd just stayed, everything would have been as it should have been. Now its wrong all because of that damn Colonel.  
  
Why didn't he die? Had he taken the bullet instead of her as he was meant to I could have escaped with her. Now she's dead and here I am looking at four grey walls 10ft beneath the surface. I know I face the court, but it was worth it because even though she's dead I took the almighty Colonel O'Neill off his high perch. I made him suffer, realise that he wasn't above us all. That I was better than him, that I deserved Samantha, not him so whatever I face I know I've won. He's finally paid for killing my mother.  
  
#Jack#  
  
I can't stand the waiting. It's driving me crazy. She's been in surgery for hours and no one has told me anything. I've paced this corridor repeatedly in attempt to stop myself from going in to see how she is. They're doing something, so somehow she's still alive.. What if she's brain damaged? Shit. She didn't have oxygen in her brain for.it seemed like forever, between when she stopped breathing and the doc came. No, she's gonna pull through this *and* she's gonna be herself.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Yes?" I snap. I turn round and see a sheepish Jonas. "I'm sorry, I'm just."  
  
"It's ok. How is she?"  
  
"They *won't* tell me anything, she's been in there hours" I pause as Janet finally leaves the operating theatre. "Doc.. Is she gonna be ok?"  
  
"She's alive, but you have to understand she's lost a lot of blood and she's not as strong as she usually is. Her body was in bad shape before she got shot, so I'm not sure how much more it can take."  
  
"But she'll get through it?" I ask her, my voice is desperate. She just has to.  
  
"I'm sorry Colonel, but I don't know. The next 48 hours are critical, if she survives those, then."  
  
"Then what?" I shout.  
  
"Then she might pull through, but I have to warn you, the chances aren't very high."  
  
"No, she'll get through it. You'll see." I tell her confidently, but what if she doesn't?  
  
~ "You can see her now." Janet tells me calmly.  
  
She's so pale, and bruised, I barely noticed them before.  
  
"Is she in a lot of pain?" There are so many bandages, so many cuts and a damn machine. I can hear it beeping and instantly my mind recounts when she didn't have a heart beat, when she nearly died. She still could. I'm scared. I admit it to myself because to anyone else it would sound weak because I don't get scared. I've *never* done, even as a kid I was fearless, someone who was always up to something even when I was hanging round with the older kids. I've survived black ops, been close to death so many times I've lost count, I've even died but through all those I was never scared. Until now. I guess I'm terrified, because I don't think I can cope without her. Losing Charlie was the worst experience of my life and I was definitely at my darkest but here I am back to myself. Harsh as it sounds, better than before. I've never felt this happy, never felt so comfortable or so utterly in love with someone.  
  
But I made myself vulnerable because I made her my rock. I made her the one that I relied on and I would be alright as long as I had her. Now I can feel myself falling apart as I watch and wait. I have to be strong. One of us has to. Oh god.I sit down and my hand reaches out and strokes her face. God, I *can't* do this. I can't just wait. I'm a man of action. I don't just stand around; I do things.like get her injured in the first place. Man of action, more like man of standing around.. this just isn't right. It should be me lying there, not her. He only shot her accidentally because she dived in front of me. She took the bullet and she saved me. Everything is wrong, and unfair I never got the chance to tell her how I feel. Never got to kiss her lips, at least when she was aware of it, and I never got the chance to feel what it was like to be loved by her.  
  
"God, Sam, I love you so much, don't leave me. I don't know how to cope without you. *Please*." I kiss her cheek and for the first time, I pray.  
  
~ 


End file.
